The present invention relates generally to a fluid handling system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a hose reel. As used herein, the term fluid refers to both a liquid and a gas.
Numerous types of operations require fluid handling systems. For instance, manufacturing and maintenance operations use various types of fluid handling systems. Many of the operations prefer to dispense fluids from a bulk supply of the fluid. Supplying fluid from a bulk supply requires piping from the bulk supply to the manufacturing or maintenance location. Hose reels are commonly used to supply the fluid from a bulk supply to a desired location.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,267 to Bloch and 5,052,432 to Vonalt et al. disclose a common type of hose reel. The patents describe hose reels that use live swivels. Live swivels connect a supply hose or piping to the hose reel piping. While allowing fluid flow between the supply hose or piping and the hose reel piping, the live swivel also allows the hose reel to pivot relative to the supply line. A discharge hose connects to the other end of the hose reel piping. The hose reel winds and unwinds the discharge hose. In many applications, such as the food service industry, the use of internal hose reel piping and a supply line to the reel is not preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,105 to Smiley discloses a hose reel used strictly for the storage and dispensing of hose or tubing and associated fittings. The device does not describe the use of the hose reel to transport fluid. As such, the device does not utilize internal piping. The hose reel includes a hub having an hollow interior formed into several sections. Each section can carry various loose hose fittings. The sections are secured by a removable cover plate to retain the loose fittings therein.
When the operator plays a suitable amount of hose from the hose reel, the operator cuts the hose and applies a fitting to the newly severed hose end. The hose reel merely dispenses the irrigation hose that is carried thereon. The hose reel is not involved when fluid travels through the irrigation hose.
While suitable for their specific applications, the aforementioned hose reels are not useful in many other applications. Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.